


Sleep To Dream

by flickawhip



Series: SecurityWolf - Lisa/Flick [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, SecurityWolf, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lisa and Flick have a quiet moment.AU.





	Sleep To Dream

The first time Flick woke before Lisa she had smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Lisa’s shoulderblade and letting her nose nudge into the shallow dent that marked where Lisa’s spine was, her smile content even as she went back to sleep, her grip tightening only when she felt Lisa shift, her words almost whined. 

“No... stay....”

“Babe...”

“Please...”

Lisa had sighed, she hated when Flick whined, although she did have enough time before work that she could indulge her. 

“Babe... you need to stop whining.”

“Stop trying to leave me just so you can suck up to the old man...”

Lisa had agreed with a sigh. 

“Alright... alright fine... no more whining.”


End file.
